


The Hot Chocolate Fic

by sherlocked_little_hobbit



Series: Sopaul! [1]
Category: Real Life O_o
Genre: F/M, M/M, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_little_hobbit/pseuds/sherlocked_little_hobbit





	The Hot Chocolate Fic

"YES! AHAHA! Wait, NOO! DAMNIT! SCREW YOU DYLAN!!!" Amy shouted loudly in the living room.  
"Ha, peasant. See, I'm better at video games than you are." Dylan replied proudly.  
"Yeah but you well no but like arhhh" was the only thing Amy could come up with in response.  
"Wow, dymy, I ship it," Minnie yelled before being hit in the face with a controller.  
"You have to ship arlan!!!" argued Amy. Dylan blushed slightly and looked away, muttering denial. Arthur looked down then back up at Dylan. Amy and Minnie shared a look; they agreed that he was admiring how beautiful Dylan was. Meanwhile, Paul and Sophie were laughing at everyone.  
"Hey!" Sophie called out, "is there any hot chocolate? I really want some. Because, y'know, hot chocolate is life."  
"I want some too!" Paul said, his face lighting up like a 5 year old who'd just been promised a double portion of cake.  
"Sure, we have some," Dylan replied with a slightly evil smile.

Several minutes later, he returned with a single cup of hot chocolate and put it down in front of Paul and Sophie. Sophie muttered some gratitude and took a sip. Paul looked like his favourite cuddly toy had just been stolen from him.  
"But...what about me??" he pleaded in the most pitiable voice he could muster. Sophie had to admit that he was pretty adorable.  
"There's only one cup. Sorry. You'll have to share," Dylan grinned. He did not sound sorry in the slightest.  
"Alright then," Sophie sighed, passing the cup to Paul, who started drinking at the other side of the cup. When he passed it back, he subtly turned it around so that Sophie would drink where his mouth. He hoped she wouldn't notice.

She didn't, or at least not until she'd already drunken some.  
"Paul," she stared at him. "Did you freaking-"  
"Maybe," Paul chuckled.  
"PAUL. DID I JUST INDIRECTLY KISS YOU?" Sophie asked incredulously. Everyone else in the room was trying to hold in their laughter so that they didn't ruin the moment.  
"Well...basically, yeah," was Paul's answer. Sophie looked awkward and her cheeks warmed up a little. Paul leaned over and softly kissed her cheek, before whispering "You're so cute when you blush" into her ear. It didn't really help her. She stared in front of her, occasionally flicking her eyes across to Paul but immediately looking away again because she didn't want to admit her feelings for him.

The rest of the group had gone and gotten marshmallows while that was happening. Minnie threw a single marshmallow over onto the table in front of Sophie and Paul.  
"Go share it," she smiled sweetly at them. As Sophie willingly picked up the marshmallow, she added, "You can't split it!"  
"You have to share it. By eating it at the same time," said Amy.  
"Yeah, uh, okay, maybe we should, I dunno, leave while they do that..."  
suggested Dylan.  
"They're not going to share it if we leave though!"  
"Yes, we will. Only if you leave," said Sophie.  
"Suuure. Well, bye then," said Minnie, leaving the room with Amy and Dylan and Arthur.

Only slightly reluctantly, Sophie put the marshmallow half into her mouth. Paul moved so that he was sitting next to her, and wrapped his hand around her hair. They moved their faces closer together. Paul closed the gap and wrapped his mouth around the other half of the marshmallow. They bit down and broke the marshmallow into two halves. They moved their faces away from each other and Paul let go of her hair as they ate the same marshmallow. Throughout the process, their lips had only just brushed. As soon as she'd finished eating her half of the marshmallow, Sophie leaned in again. This time she wrapped her arm around Paul's neck, while he held his arms around her back. They kissed deeply, both enjoying every millisecond. Eventually, they pulled away and smiled at each other. Sophie ruffled Paul's cute hair and said, "We should go to bed, everyone else has probably already gone." Paul nodded without breaking eye contact.

When they got upstairs, everyone was, indeed, already in bed. Well, Amy's head was under the covers which meant that she was probably on her phone, but the point still remained that there was only one free bed. There were only 4 beds, so Arthur and Dylan were also sharing. Amy and Minnie had managed to get separate beds because Minnie complained that Amy would just "watch anime or Supernatural for the entire freaking night and then I won't be able to sleep and I'll just _die_ in the morning and get up at like midday," to which Amy just beamed and replied with a sarcastic "of _course_ I won't!"

Sophie and Paul climbed into the remaining bed and snuggled warmly. It wasn't a cold night so they didn't really have an excuse for being so close, but neither did Arthur and Dylan who were also practically hugging each other. Paul lay his head down on Sophie's shoulder and fell asleep almost immediately. Sophie smiled and stroked his hair as she also eventually succumbed to drowsiness.


End file.
